This invention relates to a holder more particularly but not exclusively to a holder for a pen which may be worn around the neck.
A pen holder having a cord attached for wearing around the neck as an accessory for use with a pen has been proposed. The holder receives and retains the pen, which may be detached for use. It is a disadvantage of such a proposed pen holder as currently available that it is only suitable for use with one particular make of pen. It is a further disadvantage of such a pen holder that, as the cord is worn around the neck, if the holder is accidentally or deliberately pulled away from the wearer, this can result in serious injury to the neck.
It is an object of the invention to provide a holder which alleviates the aforementioned disadvantages.